Deception
by 1xmocha
Summary: War AU All is fare in love and war... Alot of peoplexRyomaEventual TezuxRyo
1. Chapter 1

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairings: a lot of people x Ryoma; Eventually Tezuka x Ryoma at the end. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis nor the characters.

Notice: I was playing around with this idea and got inspired by some random yaoi manga thing on youtube...Café is completed(bows) and I will update once a day till the chapters are done. My other story, Unspoken, will not be updated really anytime soon because I have tests to study for and a dreaded case of writers block.

Summary: (AU) All is fare in love and war...

General tezuka Kunimitsu stepped out of the van. It was hard being a general of an army that you knew weren't doing the right thing.

"Tezuka?" Fuji, his second in command, questioned.

Complications were arising. The issues in Sudan were getting worse. One side, the "Africans" and another side, the "Arabs", were fighting over the land. One for farming the other for nomadic herding.

It was incredibly stupid.

Why couldn't people be smart and take time to think about their actions?

They always say "never again". But it always happens.

Over and over again.

Jews in WWII, The Rawandan Genocide, and now the genocide of the people in Sudan in a region of Western Sudan known as the Dafur region.

It was so crazy that they were sending people from all over the world. Europe, Japan, U.S, France, etc.

It was ridiculous.

And here was their proud nation picking a side.

The "Africans" side.

Weren't all the people here Africans?

They find the silliest excuses about how their different and just attack each other on it.

There are no "sides" in a genocide.

Because in the end they were all being killed.

400,000 people already and at least a 100 more each day.

This is happening today.

Now...

"Tezuka?" Fuji questioned again.

Tezuka looked at him.

"I'm sorry Fuji. I wasn't paying attention."

Here they were in Sudan at a party for cripes sake!

A party!

While people were being killed outside they were living it up drinking beer.

It was sickening...

"Lt. Fuji, General Tezuka, welcome." Sanada Genchiro, Atobe's right-hand man, spoke.

Tezuka shook his hand. The man was a very good person. Of course the commander of them all, a man by the name of Atobe Keigo, was a bit rash at some times he was a very good leader.

The party was very nice. Despite living in this mad land.

As soon as they walked in he knew Atobe had spotted them.

In fact he was walking over right now.

And with him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

A true gem in Africa...

"Welcome Tezuka, Fuji." he nodded at them.

Atobe was a man that liked to be noticed.

Whether it was from his war strategy or his looks the man took pride in it all.

"I'm glad you could come tonight."

He finally made eye contact with her,

Her eyes were like molten gold. Pure, challenging. She mad short hair but it really wasn't that short as it rested on her collar bone. She was thin and didn't have much of a chest but for her, it was all right.

Atobe seemed amused.

"I don't believe you have been introduced yet. Tezuka this is Ryoma and Ryoma this is my General, Tezuka."

She looked at him and smiled, "It's very nice to meet you sir."

"As well, my lady. You're girlfriend is very beautiful."

Fuji laughed beside them. As well as Atobe.

Ryoma looked amused but frowned.

"What?"

"Tezuka..."she" isn't the Commander's girlfriend. "She" is his official consort."

Oh...

"And Tezuka? It's suppose to be a national secret but Miss Ryoma here is not a girl."

"..."

"She is actually a guy."

_Oh_...

TBC...

Note: Ok all the stuff except for the whole countries helping out there is, unfortunately, very true!!!!!!! See what you can do for the Dafur genocide(google or ask your teacher, etc. for more info)


	2. Chapter 2

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: TezuxRyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Life can often be disappointing.

We somehow get it in our heads that we can determine what happens in our lives.

But we can't.

Only god can.

The thing is, when we do try, we fail.

Because we are not god.

And because things happen you often ask why they did and start having doubts that this so called "god" even exists.

When even masses of people are wiped off the earth you still wonder why.

You couldn't, can't stop it.

But you as sure in hell can try to.

Chapter 2

Tezuka looked at the alarm clock next to him.

4:00 a.m.

He had slept a total of 3 hours.

Fabulous.

All of the sudden Tezuka became aware that he was not the only one in the room.

Tezuka's eyes fell on the figure curled up into his side.

This could not be happening...

He was not in bed with some random...

Tezuka pushed back the covers to get a look at the face.

Tezuka blushed.

Oh thank god.

It was Ryoma.

He frowned as he noticed the bandage across Ryoma's chest.

He tried to remember what happened...

And then...

POT

"Tezuka, Ryoma is a boy." Fuji laughed.

Oh...

"Yes Ryoma here is highly feminine fo a boy. He is dressed as a girl because then it is less suspicious for a girl to travel around with me then a boy. Word doesn't need getting around that their commander is gay."

Oh...

"And why is he doing this besides that?" Tezuka questioned.

Ryoma finally spoke.

An annoyed sigh but nerveless a noise.

"I'm am his personal body guard. I dress up like a girl, get free sex, protect monkey king, and help my family out." he stated bluntly.

Tezuka blushed. "Err...I see. Monkey king?" he questioned to get clarification.

Ryoma smirked.

"Well you see...mmm." he moaned as Atobe bit down on his neck when his speech was interrupted.

Tezuka felt like he should just go die in a hole.

This was a guy for goodness sakes. But when Ryoma moaned and tilted his neck like that in that outfit Tezuka had a hard time remembering that Ryoma was a guy.

But that fact alone still didn't not turn Tezuka on.

"Enough of that dumb childhood story. I must go meet with some people, so if you will excuse me pet, I'm sure Tezuka would be more then glad to keep you company.Fuji..." Atobe spoke as he and Fuji walked off.

Ok then...

Ryoma smiled at him.

"Let's go for a walk shall we."

POT

"So how long have you been doing this?" Tezuka questioned.

They had spent the last hour getting to know one another.

Tezuka found out, thank god, that Ryoma was not involved in a serious relationship with Atobe.

Friends with benefits but not lovers.

He also found out that he had slept with Fuji and Sanada as well.

It made him slightly mad that he wasn't the first to tough the boy but he was sure in hall goona make himself the last.

"About 8 years now." Ryoma said from his position on Tezuka's shoulder.

"I'm 21." Ryoma spoke.

"Well I'm 24."

Ryoma smirked at him.

"You're such an old fart." he teased.

Tezuka poked him in the forehead.

"Ita.."Ryoma winced.

"That's only 3 years older than you, brat.'

Ryoma looked at him speechless and then smiled.

"I haven't been called a brat in 10 years."

"Oh? Well you have been lied to your whole life." Tezuka concluded ruffling Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma moved from his position.

"You know what? I like you." he announced.

Tezuka looked at him.

Oh god...

Tezuka lifted a hand to caress his cheek.

Ryoma leaned into the touch.

"What about Atobe?" Tezuka asked as he leaned in.

"Monkey King? He's not gonna care." Ryoma said a mere milimeter away from his lips.

Tezuka looked into his eyes.

Ryoma was a guy and yet...he still had fallen in love with him.

Tezuka reached up to pull of the brown-haired wig.

Greenish black.

That was the color of Ryoma's hair.

Tezuka sucked in a sharp breath.

Ryoma's true form was even 10 more times beautiful then the female form.

"What?" Ryoma questioned.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me?"

Brat indeed.

Seductive as hell but a brat.

"Why you want me too?" Ryoma could snark at him all he wanted to but he would return the favor 10 fold.

All of the sudden Atobe's voice shouted out.

"Tezuka, Ryoma get in here now! We got huge problems the..." and that's was as far as he got when they heard it.

The sound of gunshots and bombs going off.

No...

Ryoma smiled at him. "Maybe later aye?" and with that Ryoma stood up and ran to Atobe.

"What were you doing with Tezuka?" Atobe questioned highly amused that Ryoma had managed to seduce one of the most emotionless people he had ever met.

"Nothing." Ryoma smirked.

Tezuka finally joined them.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"The Africans are attacking the palace since the president and the commander of the Arab troops is here."

Great.

He was about to have some great sex and now they were being interrupted by this.

Atobe handed Ryoma a key.

"You know what to do." he said seriously.

Ryoma nodded.

The looked at Tezuka and quickly kissed Tezuka lightly on the lips.

"What!?" Tezuka blushed.

Ryoma smirked at him.

"I couldn't leave you there looking so unsatisfied."

"Take care of yourselves." he winked and with that he left.

He looked at Atobe.

Atobe stared back.

"..."

"Really Tezuka. It's fine. It's not like were dating as he's probably already told you. However, he still need to be together to keep up appearances. I'm gonna miss fucking him.." Atobe sighed as he walked out the door.

Tezuka just stared at him.

He had just, in a weird sense, gotten Atobe's permission to date his play thing.

But such was not the time to think about it.

He rushed into the hall.

Then he heard the screams.

All of them...

They had to end this matter quick.

Because if someone didn't try to stop all this...

Who would?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: Tezu x Ryo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 3

Tezuka shot from his position behind a wall.

He had been fighting for about 3 hours now.

It was clear his troops were going to win even though it had been a surprise attack,

well... if you could even call it a win.

People were still dying.

Who how can that equal a win?

Tezuka had yet to see a sight of Ryoma or Atobe for that matter.

He hoped they were alright wherever they were...

POT

"This is ridiculous!" Atobe stated as he and Ryoma made it into their bedroom.

"Hurry up and help me change."

"Gladly." Atobe smirked.

"...Pervert."

"I can not believe you are dating my general."

"So? Were not dating and besides, you have Fuji so were even."

Ryoma slipped off the dress and put on a pair of leather pants and a long sleeve shirt.

Ryoma stared back at Atobe.

"What?"

"Just admiring the view. After all, this is the last time I'll ever see it since Tezuka is not one to share." Atobe smiled as he handed Ryoma a gun and some extra bullets.

"Monkey King." Ryoma smiled sincerely and kissed him lightly on the lips.

This was goodbye.

"Thank you, for everything."

"What are you talking about, brat?"

"Take care. I can't protect you right now and really you don't need help. But someone else does."

"Ryoma...you really love him that much already don't you?"

"I do-well at least I think I do. After all, we just met today. Now go and hide somewhere. People are dying and I have to help stop it."

Atobe's face turned serious.

"That's right. I'll go with Sanada and we will stop the movement in the front."

"Excellent. I'll catch up with you later!"

"Ryoma!!!!" he stared in shock trying to get the boy to come back as he saw what Ryoma forgot.

His bullet proof vest.

It was too late.

Ryoma had already turned the corner.

"Please...please be safe."

POT

Ryoma ran.

Any moment he wasted Tezuka could be dead.

He was about to down the stairway when he saw a bullet go past him.

Great. A complication.

Totally not what he needed tight now.

His gun was not like any others.

The trigger was pulled back hard making it very impossible for anyone to pull it. Because that way, every time he shot he could feel the weight of human life.

Ryoma had been trained from the day he was born how to shoot.

Becuase there would become a time when Ryoma was needed.

And that time was now.

He stared at all the bodies around him.

His opponent was now laying on the ground.

A child.

By the looks of it not any older than 9.

A child...

He wasn't the only one. In Africa there are still 200,000 child soldiers.

Kids that were taught to kill...just like him.

Except they chose to. Ryoma bitterly remembered his childhood and how the was forced to or else his parents were to be dead.

Of course there are some that don't have a choice.

Maybe they had lost everything, maybe it was for revenge, maybe, just maybe, they wanted to feel needed.

But it is a fact that no matter what the circumstances you always have a choice.

You just think you don't because then when you do something wrong it make you feel better by blaming it on that fact and not yourself.

It is funny that being in a group can almost be your worst enemy.

Being in a group gives you a false feeling of freedom.

Because it is human nature to want to be praised people often do horrible things just to get that praise.

Even kill another human being.

Just for praise...

Ryoma kept running, searching for Tezuka.

Just where was he?

He rounded another corner just outside the place where Tezuka and him had just been.

Then he finally saw him.

And that's not all he saw.

There was a man behind him.

About to shoot him...

5...

Without a seconds hesitation he started running towards him.

4...

The man began to cock the gun back and pointed it at Tezuka.

3...

Tezuka had now realized that there was someone behind him. He was frozen.

"Tezuka!"

2...

"Ryoma?" Tezuka said amazed.

Ryoma stepped in front of Tezuka.

"No don't!" Tezuka screamed.

1...

Ryoma closed his eyes.

Even if he couldn't save everyone he could at least make sure he saved the one he loved...

Atobe was gonna kill him for breaking their promise but he would probably understand when he found out why.

0...

Ryoma felt the pain.

Not as painful as it should have felt.

Ryoma shakily raised his gun and returned the favor.

He fell to the floor.

He braced himself for impact.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes.

Tezuka...

He stared up at Tezuka.

He was crying...

For him.

Ryoma smiled.

He opened his mouth to speak.

". ... ..." he mouthed at Tezuka.

Tezuka stared in shock and happiness.

"Me too." Tezuka replied

Then came the blackness.

"RYOMA!!!!!!!!!"

"_I love you."_

TBC...

Note: What a cliffie aye? And I have some bad news. I won't be updating until like Wensday at the earliest because I have some exams I have to study for.

Hate school...

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Pairing: Tezu x Ryo

Rating: T

Chapter 4

"RYOMA!!!!!" Tezuka yelled at the boy.

This could not be happening...

His Ryoma was not here laying almost lifeless in his arms.

He was not shot in the chest and not bleeding.

Blood...

Tezuka's eyes widened as he saw Ryoma's chest.

He tore open the shirt looking for the boy's bullet vest.

There was no vest.

How could Ryoma been this careless?!

He picked Ryoma up and started to run to find help.

The fighting, for now, seemed to have stopped.

Atobe was gonna kill him... and if he didn't Tezuka would do it for him if Ryoma died...

POT

Atobe surveyed the damage.

Not that bad but not good either.

At least 30 people were dead and various were injured.

But no Tezuka or Ryoma yet.

"They'll be fine." Fuji spoke as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Atobe smiled back at him.

"Atobe!!!" Tezuka's voice screamed.

They turned.

Atobe dropped the first aid kit as he saw the condition they were in.

"Ryoma!!"

POT

"So tell me again what happened?" Atobe said trying to remain calm. Fuji was addressing Ryoma's wounds. The boy had, luckily, not been shot in a vital spot but he was losing a lot of blood and fast.

"There was this guy behind me and I wasn't aware of it and Ryoma stood infront of me and took the bullet himself even though I had a bullet proof vest on. Speaking of which why didn't he?" Tezuka raged at Atobe as his eyes started to water again.

God he was so weak crying like this.

"You're crying." Atobe and Fuji said in amazement.

"..."

"It's human nature to cry Tezuka. It shows that you are alive." Fuji spoke kindly.

"He forgot it. He was in such a hurry to protect you that he left without it. And it seems he fulfilled his job, no?"

Tezuka stared at Ryoma.

"What a fool..." he smiled bitterly.

"Quit looking at him as if he's dead. He will be fine. I got the bullet out. He's stable now and the bleeding has seemed to stop. He's still unconscious so with some good night sleep and some Tezuka love he will be fine." Fuji spoke trying th cheer him up.

"Fuji..."

Atobe picked the boy up.

"Let's take him to your room." he winked.

He looked at Fuji.

"I'll be right back?" Atobe winked at him. Fuji smiled back.

"I'll be waiting."

POT

... And so that's how he ended up with Ryoma in his bed bandaged.

Tezuka pulled his form closer to him.

All of the sudden Ryoma stirred.

He looked at Tezuka not quite awake.

"Am I dead?" he questioned.

Tezuka smile at him.

" No. You're alive."

Ryoma, now fully awake, smirked at him.

"You were crying."

Tezuka frowned at him but then smiled as he pulled Ryoma flush against him. He was so happy he was alive. Because that way they could hold each other like this forever...

"Brat." Ryoma imitated Tezuka's tone...

Or he could screw the holding part and shut him up with a kiss...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Pairing: Tezu x Ryo

Rating: T

Warnings: slight lime, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Review!

Chapter 5

Ryoma looked up at him.

"Well?" Tezuka inquired running a finger around the boy's nipple.

"Well what?" Ryoma answered challengingly back.

"Was I better then Atobe?"

"Atobe never fucked an injured person."

"..."

"Kidding Kuni, lighten up."

"..."

"What's the matter?"

"Don't ever be so stupid again! What if Fuji hadn't been able to ge that bullet out? Then what?"

Tezuka buried his face into Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the unusual sigh of weakness. The man was usually so stotic and serious.

Granted he only known this guy for a day but...

All this concern was for him.

Ryoma smiled and wrapped his legs around Tezuka's form.

"Ngh...Kuni.."

"Ryoma..."

Sure the question hadn't been answered but for right now, words weren't needed...

POT

The next morning was a harsh one.

They had to tally up the victims and report them as either dead or alive.

That and Ryoma wasn't next to him so it made him feel slightly empty.

Atobe came over to him.

"So...have fun last night?" Atobe smirked knowingly.

"..."

"Relax Tezuka. Ryoma's not down yet so I just figured..."

"..."

"But then again you're not denying it either so I guess my insight is as good as ever. Isn't he just so tight."

"Monkey King!" Ryoma spoke as he made his way over.

His face was flushed showing his embarassment and anger.

So cute...

"Tezuka and I were just talking about..." Ryoma elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch...such violence from a cripple."

"Hmph! Morning Kuni." Ryoma spoke as he smiled at Tezuka.

Tezuka smiled back just as brightly.

"Kuni? How cute Tezuka."

"..."

"Anyways, we have to take some refugees to a displacement camp(1) and meet up with Fuji."

"Ok then, I'll go get them." Atobe spoke as he left.

Really those two were sp perfect for each other...

POT

The trip to the camp was a long one.

Too long.

All around them were people.

Either people trying to make their way to the camp or dead on the ground.

Ryoma had a little boy in his lap.

The boy was crying.

Not I just got dumped by my boyfriend/girlfriend kind of crying but true heart-wretching sobs.

"Shhh...it I'll be alright. You're gonna get to start over now. Just forget...everything."

Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's hand.

If only we could...

POT

When they got the to the camp Ryoma was highly amazed.

There were thousands-no millions of people.

All homeless...

The little boy, named Zebo he found out, parents were killed at the party but his father's brother and family were suppose to be at the camp.

Ryoma led the little boy around.

People were all around him.

There were so many...

"Aunty!" the boy screamed out in happiness.

Ryoma smiled.

Thank goodness...

He looked out the lady.

She stared at him in hope.

"Where is the boy's parents?" he questioned needing to know they were alright.

Ryoma looked apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry they were killed. If there is anything I can do for you I will..."

The lady's face turned from hopefulness to rage.

"Can do for me? Hah! What a joke! How about bringing this boy's parent's back. Can you do that? Of course not! You people trying to help are a joke. This whole situation is a joke! You say you are helping us but in the end people are still dying. Take a look around you. We all have lost our homes and family. What about you? Have you ever lost anyone? Didn't think so. Quit trying to understand how we feel. You sleep in a warm bed with your loved ones every night. Look at us! You're a joke as well. Get away from me! You disgust me!" the women screamed out.

"..."

The whole way home ryoma did not talk once.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: Tezu x Ryo

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Chapter 6

"Well?" Tezuka questioned.

Ryoma had not said a word the entire 5 hour ride back and not even now.

All he could do was hold Ryoma in his arms and try to comfort the boy from whatever was bothering him.

Wordless.

Finally, Ryoma made a noise.

A sigh but never less it showed he wasn't completely dead.

Ryoma snuggled into his shoulder in an unusual sign of weakness for him.

Tezuka stroked his hand through Ryoma's hair.

"Did someone say something to you?" Tezuka questioned.

He felt Ryoma tense.

Bingo.

Ryoma sat up at him with tears in is eyes.

"Kuni...I..." Ryoma began.

"It's funny you know? We claim to be helping but what it comes down to is that people are still dying, losing their homes, and crying." Tezuka spoke as he wiped away his tears.

Whoever Ryoma talked to had obviously shaken the boy up.

Badly.

Tezuka placed a chastise kiss on Ryoma's temple.

"I know Ryoma, I know. We all want this to be over." Tezuka stood up to give his lover some time alone..

Or he almost did.

He looked at Ryoma with a questioning look when he felt a hand grab his.

"No. Please don't go.." Ryoma moaned pitifully.

Tezuka looked at him and made his way back to the bed.

Ryoma's arms hooked around his neck, pulling Tezuka on top of him..

He couldn't leave.

When Ryoma was ready to tell him what the matter was he would be ready and hear the boy out.

But for right now he needed comfort.

Even if words failed to express their love.

Actions spoke louder than words.

POT

Atobe sighed as the morning rays woke him up.

All he wanted to do was lie in bed all day with his new lover.

Fuji stirred as he felt Atobe awaken.

"What time is it?" Fuji moaned.

Atobe smiled at him.

"Time to get up."

Fuji frowned at him and unhooked his form from Atobe.

"Although I'd rather sleep in bed with you all day." Atobe commented truthfully.

Fuji smiled truthfully.

He wanted to lay in bed with Atobe as well but right now they had a duty to perform.

Atobe kissed him lightly on the lips before he got up to put clothes on.

"I'll see you at breakfast." he nodded.

Fuji smiled.

"See you then, koi."

Atobe smiled.

This is what he always wanted with Ryoma but the boy had never felt that way for him like he felt for Tezuka and he himself felt for Fuji and vice versa.

He certinaly loved Ryoma but it was more of a brother kind of love.

Although they did have sex quite a few times...Ryoma was just too cute to not sleep with.

However, he loved Fuji and although Ryoma was tighter Fuji was quite the animal in bed himself.

Nothing could ruin his mood.

Or so he thought.

But when Sanada came in at breakfast with an urgent message from Japan's new Prime Minister, Yukimura Seichi, he felt his world break apart.

_Atobe:_

_I regret to inform you of this._

_There is a situation that has made itself known_

_and needs to be taken care of today._

_Kevin Smith is the name of the man in charge of the_

_rebel forces. I need someone to steal data on him._

_And that person is your consort._

_No, the country of Sudan needs him._

_Please have him report to Momoshrio, _

_the commander of our troops in the north immediately._

_I need him to do a job for him._

_It is highly dangerous and you know I wouldn't dare ask _

_you to do this but I need someone to do this and Ryoma is _

_the perfect person to do the job. I don't care how it is done_

_it just needs to be done! Seducement is the most highly_

_effective way to do it and Ryoma should have no problems with it._

_Please be safe and continue to make Japan proud._

_Yukimura_

Atobe looked at how happy Ryoma and Tezuka looked. They weren't going to be pleased.

"Shit."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

1Deception

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: Tezu x Ryo

Note: Yeah same note as on my other story.

Chapter 7

Momoshrio Takeshi was not one for wars.

In fact, he hated the whole idea of them.

So why was he the leader of a a group fighting in one?

For one reason...

"Ryoma I can't believe they are making you do this mission for us."

His best friend since Jr. High.

The one he swore his life to to protect.

He looked at Ryoma.

Well at least he looked the part of the girl...

"I don't like this one but. I'm sure we can get someone else to..." Ryoma laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Chill Momo. It's my duty and I will perform it well. I'll be back I promise. Besides, someone is waiting for me to return."

POT

As expected Kuni hadn't been happy about it one bit. I wasn't even happy about it.

But it was a well known fact that I was probably the only one that could pull it off and not get caught.

Besides, it's not like I was a stranger to this kind of assignment.

"Ryoma...I don't want you going." Tezuka spoke as he ran a hand through Ryoma's sweat drenched hair after there...vigorous "activity".

"I will be fine. I'll be done in a weeks tops and then I will be right back in your arms."

Ryoma smiled at the memory. Tezuka sure had the endurance. But for both of their sakes, Ryoma hoped he was right.

POT

It wasn't that hard to sneak in. And he didn't even ruin the expensive kimono.

Whoever this Kevin Smith guy was defiantly had a lot of hubris(1) to not have that much security for this expensive little party of his.

Ryoma walked through the front doors with his alias name and fake invite. Ryoma resisted the urge to gag as he saw some of the looks he was getting.

He slightly wondered what would happen if he were to tell them his true gender...

Ryoma smirked.

Maybe later. He had a job to perform.

And besides, the sooner he got back to Kuni the better.

POT

Kevin watched his guests form the high balcony.

He was suppose to be looking for a girl in a kimono and with long black hair. A Japanesse woman-well dressed as one at least.

No one managed to catch his attention tonight. Normally he would of bedded 2 or 3 boys tonight-and if he was desperate, girls.

Well until he saw her that was.

Kevin smirked.

Target sighted.

He walked down the staircase and greeted various guests until he reached his goal.

He bent down to her like he was trying to pick something off of her dress.

"You had some lint on your dress.Would you care to come up to my room so I can get all the lint off. I would do it here but it would be most embarassing to pick it off at a party, no?" Kevin smiled seductively.

"..."

"Ma'm?"

"I heard you. That had to be the worst pick up line I have ever heard. What do I look like to you? A 2 cent whore? Go bother some one else." Ryoma snorted.

Then he remembered his position.

Crap...

Kevin smiled even brighter at her. "Is that so? I don't think you understand. I was telling you not asking you." Kevin spoke as he sharply grabbed his wrist and started to drag him upstairs.

"Let me go." Ryoma cried in pain.

Kevin lead him to his room where he threw Ryoma on the bed.

"Miss-or should I say mister Ryoma Echizen? I don't think you understand your position. You are surrounded by the enemy and no one is around to help you. I knew you were going to sneak in tonight. Why else do you think the guard was so low" No one would dare to sneak into a place where I was. And besides I know all about you. My information unit isn't just for show. War is all about deception. There are spies in every army my dear. Now then lets get down to business."

Kevin pinned Ryoma to the bed and started to remove the wig and articles of clothing.

"Now then. Lets make a deal. I give you all the little information you want even though it won't do you much and in exchange..."

Ryoma looked away from Kevin already knowing what was going to be asked of him.

Kunimitsu, Atobe, Fuji, Momoshiro, his family, the Prime Minister, the country of Japan, the people of Sudan...it was all for them...

"You will become my own personal pleasure slave." Kevin smirked.

Ryoma bit his lip.

Kuni...

"Well? I'm waiting for my answer."

His job was to obtain the information no matter how he had to do it.

"Yes..."

TBC...

(1)Hubris obsessive pride


	8. Chapter 8

1Deception   
By: 1xmocha   
Rating: T +   
Warnings: sex(on the rape side of things)   
Pairing: Tezu x Ryo   
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.   
Note: This is the last chapter besides the epilogue 

Chapter 8   
Ryoma hurt.   
Really bad.   
With Tezuka it was full of love and he was always gentle but at the same time passionate.   
With this Kevin dude it was hard, rough, and no strings attached. No feelings.   
Just lust(for Kevin that was; Ryoma didn't feel good at all...)   
His heart hurt as well.   
Every time he didn't do it with Tezuka his heart broke a little bit more.   
He felt like a personal whore.   
Every time Kevin needed a hole to fuck...he was there.   
And to think he was going through all this just to get information that Kevin gave him personally even though Kevin was fully aware what Ryoma was going to do with it-Kevin said it still wouldn't help them but figured he might as well amuse him.   
He already had all the information he needed but even though he had that...   
It would seem a little suspicious if he was done before two weeks were up.   
That and Ryoma was defiantly going to need some time to get over what he did to get the info.   
"Kuni," he whispered from the balcony of Kevin's room over looking the vast mountians. He really wished he could go home soon.   
POT   
Tezuka was pissed.   
There weren't really pretty much anything that could get him as pissed as he was now.   
Yes, the great Tezuka was suffering from RWS (Ryoma Withdrawal Symptom. Lol.)   
He'd been mad when he found out that Ryoma had to go on a mission by himself to go get some information but he was furious when Atobe told him what the mission entailed.   
"What!?" Tezuka spoke outraged.   
"Really Tezuka try to keep it down. I believe you heard me the 1st time. Ryoma is going to have to sleep with the man so as his lover I thought you had the right to know." Atobe spoke from the couch in his room.   
Fuji was already asleep, curled up in the bed.   
No,no,no! His cute Ryoma was not meant to do stuff like that.   
"Has he had to do it before?" Tezuka asked bluntly.   
Atobe nodded his head.   
It was at that moment he really began to hate their Prime Minister...   
POT   
Ryoma panted as Kevin thrust into him again.   
He didn't want this he really didn't...   
But at least this would be the last one for awhile.   
"I'm letting you go back tomorrow pet so listen and listen well."   
"Ngh..."   
"I gave you the info you desired in exchange for this," another violent thrust, another torn scream, "So I expect you to understand the position you're in. You are to tell no one about this arrangement or so help me god you little slut I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."   
Thats right. He couldn't tell anyone about what had happened.   
Kevin had deceived his troops and he had deceived his lover...   
It was all about deception in war...   
Ryoma stayed silent as Kevin came.   
He needed to get cleaned up right away.   
He had a ride to catch and maybe, just maybe...   
Once he was home, his heart would stop pounding.   
POT   
Tezuka sat outside in the backyard where Ryoma and he first met.   
Ryoma had finally contacted them 2 days ago saying he got the information he needed.   
Apparently, the one he really wanted to talk to had been Tezuka but he was gone on patrol at that moment.   
But from what the soilder said Ryoma seems really tired.   
"Ryoma," he spoke clenching his fists.   
Just to get the info Ryoma had to...sleep with the man for cripes sake!   
Just the though of that man with his hands on his Ryoma made his blood boil.   
"Kuni." a tired voice broke out.   
Tezuka snapped his head around.   
"Ryoma." Tezuka said as he got up quickly and took Ryoma into his arms.   
Finally they were together again.   
"Kuni...I..." Ryoma tried to speak, tears running down his face.   
"I know, Ryo, I know. Just...don't leave my side again." Tezuka spoke as he pulled ryoma to him as if he was trying to melt their bodies together to become one.   
"I won't let that man ever touch you again. You're mine." Tezuka told him possessively. Ryoma finally stopped crying. He looked at him in shock.   
"You...know?" he questioned disgusted with himself.   
Tezuka nodded.   
And Ryoma just started crying again...   
"Oh god. How can you still hold me even though I..." Ryoma trailed of.   
Tezuka shook his head.   
"Because I love you." Tezuka stated.   
Nothing else was needed to say.   
Ryoma gave him a small smile and took Tezuka's hand, leading them to their room   
"Ngh...Kuni. Mark me as yours agin, please?" Ryoma pleaded.   
"Ok." Tezuka stated.   
He would give Ryoma anything he wanted because that's just how in love with him he was.   
Even his own life if he had to...   
But hopefully that would never come to that.   
But often war is unpredictable.   
But in the end, none of that ever mattered.   
"Ryoma...I love you."   
TBC... . 


	9. Chapter 9

1Deception   
By: 1xmocha   
Rating: T   
Pairing: Tezu x Ryo   
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters   
Note: Finally the last chapter! I kinda had to wrap this one up on account of my new story I will be developing. A Camp AU; watch for it! And everything that happens in the epilogue has not really happened but hopefully it will one day! 

Epilogue   
Eventually, the war did end.   
Both sides eventually gave in and lived happily ever after...   
At least that's what you want to hear...   
Both sides did give in but there is still lots of tension over there and hardly no one is getting along.   
People are still dying but not in mass amounts anymore.   
The corrupt government is now being replaced but the economy is in shambles.   
And just what did happen to our characters you ask?   
Kevin was eventually caught and sent to prison for the rest of his life.   
Atobe and Fuji both quit the military in favor of living in a country house in italy.   
They are both very much in love and very happy.   
And Tezuka and Ryoma?...   
"Hey Kuni? Which do you think will go better with the paint the blue or the red?"   
"Hmmm...whatever one you want. Because this way while you pace about trying to figure out which one goes bette I get to see how cute you look in that oversized night shirt."   
"Kuni you pervert!!!"   
"..."   
"The blue..."   
Are both very happy, despite there many mishaps, living in there new apartment outside Tokyo. They both quit the military after realizing they couldn't afford to take the chance on their lives. But they do however continue to work for Japan just not how you may think:   
"Hey Kuni?"   
"Hm?"   
"Lets go get a racket. The U.S. Open is next week and we can't be careless now can we?"   
"Brat..."   
They now continue to serve Japan by tennis and getting people to respect Japan and bring visitors from all over the world there.   
THE END 


End file.
